Hide and Seek
by Schryosel
Summary: Mostly  unrelated G/M drabbles. Can include AU scenarios, missing scenes or mere character dynamic explorations. #3-"Their voices shoot off at sharp tangents in shrill panic, and he takes a breath, exhales. It does not matter, he did not return for them."
1. An Apple Too High

I figured that rather than cluttering the whole RH fic section with small drabbles it would be better to gather all of them in one place as I continue writing and publishing. These will mostly be one-shots and encompass plenty of genres; appropriate warnings and descriptions will be given before each drabble/ficlet.

Reviews, as always, are love.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> An Apple Too High  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word count: <strong>245  
><strong>CharactersParings:** Guy, Marian; Guy/Marian  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Guy/Marian; apples  
><strong>Summary:<strong> (this was written for the RH drabblefest) Guy helps Marian pick apples. In the only way he knows to.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Robin Hood is copyright to Tiger Aspect and the BBC. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take him long to see her standing beneath a large tree- back towards him, specks of golden sunlight shimmering on her hair. His heart blooms large in his chest.<p>

A basket is hanging suspended from her left arm and her attention is focused on an apple hanging overhead. Her fingers are able to just graze its surface, and all of a sudden he is overwhelmed by the wild impulse to help her. Before he knows what he is doing, he has covered the area between them and lifted her up by her waist.

She yelps. And then lashes out. He immediately loosens his hold but not before he has been knocked to the ground. She turns sharply, her flustered look turning into one of incredulity at the sight of him. He quickly scrambles up, still dazed with confusion about what exactly he did wrong.

"I-I thought- I wanted to.." he starts but before he's able to come up with something coherent, there's a loud thud on the ground. Baffled, they both look down to see an apple lying on the grass, its succulent red vivid against the green. She bends down and picks it up. She rubs it with her sleeve and then gives a small smile.

"You'd like an apple, Sir Guy?"

Wordlessly, he takes it from her. Flooded by the warmth of her smile, he hesitantly takes a bite, his cheeks the colour of the apple he has in his hand.


	2. Hanging

**Title: **Hanging  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word count: <strong>239  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Guy, Marian, Guy/Marian  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"Some part of her mind thinks of opening her mouth and screaming and screaming.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Character death  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Robin Hood belongs to legend and this particular version to the Beeb. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.

* * *

><p>It is too late now. The noose is already tightening, coiling and grasping like deceptive weed, and she senses its silent promise of death even though the life still thrums through her veins. Somewhere, beyond the wild palpitations of her heart (her treacherous heart wich disobeyed her vow to remain brave and composed) the air is quivering with hushed anticipation. Beyond it, there is an endless fog of faces. She's not sure but she thinks for a second Robin's tense face breaks through it and then the one of the king; grave but calm.<p>

Some part of her mind thinks of opening her mouth and screaming and screaming and stopping this madness, but the drums are already beating and her senses are arrested by the countless spots which swarm before her eyes.

And then she looks at the scaffold, because she has to and maybe because she'll call herself forever a coward if she doesn't.

All she sees is is a pair of eyes, frightened and anguished.

Inside her, a hand closes in a clenched fist and twists and turns. Wildly, like a whirpool.

She stands, oblivous to the surprised looks and and empty faces which follow her, and rushes inside. There she trembles and crumples to the ground, and soon there is nothing but the sound of her sobbing left as company.

"Sorry", she says, "sorry", but the traitor is hanged outside and only the walls hear her.


	3. Token

**Title:** Token  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 336  
><strong>CharactersParings:** Guy, Marian; Guy/Marian  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Their voices shoot off at sharp tangents in shrill panic, and he takes a breath, exhales. It does not matter, he did not return for them." Written for the woobiefest.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Robin Hood belongs to legend and the Beeb. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.

* * *

><p>The world around him is chaotic with the din of terror. The banister is steady beneath his hand and he allows himself to look over it for one brief moment. Perhaps to remind him of what is about to happen, even though he cannot feel he cares. The faces below are upturned and open, and it isn't hard to read the surprise in their quirking, frowning eyebrows, but mistrust still lingers and panic dominates. Their voices shoot off at sharp tangents in shrill panic, and he takes a breath, exhales. It does not matter, he did not return for them.<p>

He turns and faces the sunlight which streams in one bold stroke through the open castle doors. A few moments pass. The rustle of her skirts comes to a stop as she reaches his side. This time he does not bother to control his thrumming heart; he sets it free and it leaps until he feels he is no longer here, lifted and lost with its paces.

When she scorches him with her hand on his wrist, everything else fades. He could be somewhere else, in a clearing in a forest where the moss beneath his feet is soft and the sun overhead is warm and pleasant. The rest lost in the similar endless green of the trees.

He lifts his face. He has never seen her give a warmer smile. It mingles with the glorious feeling of approval and warms his bones until he is unsteady. He has never realised before how much he has needed this.

She takes a step nearer and he stumbles into his next movement before he can catch himself. His head tilts forward, he pauses. Waits. Hopes she does not have it in her to deny him now.

Her lashes are beating wings against his cheek when she responds. The thundering of hooves and shouting becomes louder. He will not mind death, he thinks, not when he has this memory to recall over and over before the darkness takes reign.


End file.
